Caterpie (Pokémon)
Caterpie (Japanese: キャタピー Caterpie) is a Bug-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves into Metapod starting at level 7, who evolves into Butterfree starting at level 10. According to R,B(G): Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. According to Y: If you touch the feeler on top of its head, it will release a horrible stink to protect itself. According to G: For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies. According to S: Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage. According to C: It crawls into foliage where it camouflages itself among leaves that are the same color as its body. According to R,S: Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor. According to E: Its voracious appetite compels it to devour leaves bigger than itself without hesitation. It releases a terribly strong odor from its antennae. According to FR: It is covered with a green skin. When it grows, it sheds the skin, covers itself with silk, and becomes a cocoon. According to LG: Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. According to D,P,P: It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. According to HG: For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies. According to SS: Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage. According to B,W: あかい　しょっかくから　においを　だして　てきを　おいはらう。だっぴを　くりかえし　おおきくなる。(It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly.) Trivia *Caterpie was the first Pokémon to be seen evolving in the anime. *It is also the first Pokémon to be seen being caught in the anime, by Ash Ketchum. *Caterpie, along with Weedle and Wurmple, evolve at level 7, the lowest level required for any Pokémon that evolves by leveling up. *Caterpie is the first Bug-type Pokémon in National Pokédex order. *Caterpie is the first Pokémon in National Pokédex order which has the same name in English and Japanese. *Caterpie shares the same species name with Wurmple. They are both known as Worm Pokémon. *Though Caterpie's ability to release a terrible smell is mentioned in many of its Pokédex entries, it cannot have the ability Stench. *Caterpie shares its in-game cry with Goldeen. *Until the release of Pokémon Platinum, when it became able to learn Bug Bite, Caterpie was unable to do anything to a Ghost-type outside of struggling except lower its Speed. This is also true for Weedle against Steel-types before Pokémon Platinum was released. *Caterpie is the first Pokémon in National Pokédex order that isn't related to a starter Pokémon. Notable Caterpies *CATERPIE, a Caterpie that belonged to FISH before evolving. *Kitty, a Caterpie that belonged to Yellow before evolving.